


Sugar Rush

by Arsenic



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-04
Updated: 2007-04-04
Packaged: 2020-11-29 02:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic
Summary: Brendon misses American candy.





	Sugar Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Seanarenay after she posted this (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fRkvEUFjtAE) link.

_We will indulge in a little candy, and if it gets on the floor, it gets on the floor._

Despite the Skittle-throwing incident, Brendon will generally eat anything that comes within an easy radius of grabbing for him, particularly if it involves sugar. The Europe tour is hard for him because the sugar is all different, unfamiliar, and Brendon doesn't mind new experiences, but there's something to be said for familiarity every once in a while.

The Skittles had weird flavors. Really, really weird.

Spencer, for all his needling, has evidently caught on, because he shows up a day and a half later with an honest-to-fuck Hershey's bar and says, "If you brag about it to the others I'm gonna laugh at you when one of them eats it."

Brendon holds it like Spencer has found him the lost ark and asks, "Where'd you get this, man?"

"A boy's gotta have some secrets," Spencer says dryly.

And because Brendon really is mostly a nice guy he says, "Wanna share?"

Spencer smiles, "That's okay."

"No, hey, look." Brendon unwraps the chocolate and splits it in half, offering one end to Spencer, who's pretty far away from home, too.

Spencer says, "I got it for you, really."

Brendon cracks one of the pieces away from the rest and puts it in his mouth. When it's well on its way to melted, he says, "Maybe like this?" and leans forward, doing a bit of his own melting into Spencer, kissing him, just a little. Sharing.

Spencer looks down at him when he pulls back.

Brendon says, "Don't tell me you actually like Cadbury better, you heathen."

"I sort of did."

"Did?"

Spencer breaks away another piece of the chocolate, takes it into his own mouth, pulls Brendon in as a chaser. "Yup," Spencer draws back so that their lips are just touching, just barely. "Did."

Brendon grins. "Glad I could aid you in your patriotic duty."

Spencer gives Brendon another piece, not entirely in the pursuit of shutting him up.


End file.
